1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flashing for roof penetrations. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a flashing that includes two complimentary mating halves that can be easily placed about an existing roof penetration without requiring removal or disconnection of the penetration, whether it be, for example, a power line or a vent pipes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flashing has been used for decades to weatherproof roof penetrations. The roof penetration may be, for example, a power line or a vent pipe. Conventional flashings for pipes and other roof penetrations are typically made from thin sheet metal that is cut and formed into the desired shape by construction workers at the building site. The flashing is usually formed from one piece of sheet material that has a central opening cut therein to fit about the roof penetration. Thereafter, a sealing material, such as caulk, is placed about the juncture of the roof penetration and the central opening in the sheet material. In many instances, it is desirable to not remove or disconnect the roof penetration, simply because this leads to increased work and sometimes mistakes when replacing or reconnecting the roof penetration, when placing flashing thereabouts. However, when the flashing is made from one piece of sheet material it is often quite difficult, and sometimes impossible, to place the single sheet about the roof penetration. For example, if the rood penetration is a power line, the power company must first be called to disconnect the power line before the flashing can be installed. The power company must then be called after installation to reconnect the power line. This is a great inconvenience and expense to the homeowner.
In addition, conventional flashings are made from essentially planar sheet material throughout so that the portion of the sheet material about the central opening lies in approximately the same plane as the remaining portion of the sheet material. Such a construction leads to increased likelihood of leakage at the central opening. An example of such a conventional flashing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,396 to Struben which discloses a roof structure of mobile homes. Referring now to FIGS. 10 and 11 of the ""396 patent, a flashing arrangement is shown that consists of two essentially planar plates 100, 102. Each plate has a notch to fit around a roof penetration. The plates are placed about the roof penetration and then are affixed in place by fastening means 108, which are affixed to the roof panel 12. A caulking material is then placed about the juncture of the notches in plates 100, 102 and the roof penetration.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a flashing system for roof penetrations that would not require the removal or disconnection of the penetration prior to installation of the flashing.
A flashing for sealing about a roof penetration is disclosed. The flashing comprises a first sheet having at least a first edge. The first sheet includes a substantially planar portion and a portion that is inclined with respect to the planar portion, with the inclined portion having a recess open at the first edge. The flashing also includes a second sheet having at least a first edge, with the second sheet comprising a substantially planar portion and a portion that is inclined with respect to the planar portion, with the inclined portion having a recess open at the first edge. The first sheet and second sheet will be conntected together in the most preferred embodiment, with the roof penetration being disposed there through. A U-shaped hem for preventing water from passing over a top side of the respective sheets may also be included.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flashing that can be placed about a roof penetration without requiring removal or disconnection of the roof penetration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flashing that reduces the likelihood of leakage at the juncture of the roof penetration and an opening in the flashing material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashing that is of relatively simple structure and that may be mass produced at an off-site manufacturing location, economically delivered, and easily and quickly installed by construction personnel to weatherproof openings around roof penetrations of a building.
It is yet another object of the present invention to simplify the installation process by providing a flashing that is made of two pieces of complimentary mating half portions, where each portion is essentially identical so that only one type of flashing sheet material is required to be manufactured.